


A Decision

by raventhewritingdesk



Series: Hamburrger Feelings [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rough Sex, mentioned dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventhewritingdesk/pseuds/raventhewritingdesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Alexander Hamilton Makes A Decision</p><p>I recently rewrote is so if you read it before, try it again!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU- Non-Stop Era
> 
> I rewrote this and added a shit ton of sex to it. So here ya go.

Aaron walked quickly through the cold air down the practically empty sidewalk towards the Hamilton Estate. His hands were clenched together tightly in his coat and his shoulders were hunched over from the cold. Normally he wouldn’t even be outside in weather like this. Normally, he tried to stay away from the Hamilton Estate all together. He liked to stay away from the domestics as much as possible but when your boyfriend was married and had kids, it was kind of hard to avoid. But Eliza, was Eliza. She understood things that even Alexander couldn’t explain to her, not that he tried. Sometimes, the thought would cross Aaron’s mind that they shouldn’t be doing this and that Eliza didn’t deserve what they put her through. But then she would smile and whisper encouraging words to him behind Alexander’s back and those thoughts were washed away by her warm words.

But today wasn’t one of those days. Today, Alexander was in his own mind and those days were never fun. He could tell it was going to be one of those days because of the phone call he’d received at 4 in the morning.

“Aaron. I need you to come over. Like right now. I’ve got something important to tell you. I need your help. Alex."

Usually Aaron thought it was humors that Alexander always felt the need to leave his name like he hadn’t personally saved his contact information in Aaron’s phone the second he’d finally gotten one. But this message was different. This one didn’t inspire Aaron to chuckle or even smile because their was a panic in his voice that Aaron had never heard before. This of course didn’t move Aaron along any faster. He showed up at Alex’s house only after he’d completed his day’s work and picked his daughter up from school and then dropped her off at the babysitter’s.

When he rang the doorbell, he was surprised when not Alexander but Eliza answered the door. He had figured Alexander would have been pacing the floor waiting for his arrival the way his phone message sounded. Eliza, of course, smiled at him and embraced him like he was apart of the family. Aaron still didn’t feel entirely comfortable around her yet but the cooing baby in her arms helped a little bit. Philip couldn’t have been more than 8 months old while little Theo was coming up on her first year, but for some reason he looked so tiny and helpless. His cherub cheek were red and smile was brighter than it had any right to be.

“Aaron! What a pleasure!” Eliza pulled away with a bright smile.

“Eliza. The pleasure’s all mine sweetheart.” Aaron placed a friendly kiss on her cheek and slipped past her into the house. Aaron Burr had always been good at hiding his feelings.

“Did Alexander call you? Or is this a pleasant surprise?” Eliza led Aaron towards Alex’s second floor office while Phillip cooed over her shoulder. Aaron smiled at the child and Philip laughed causing Aaron to smile even brighter.

“Oh he called me last night at like 4 in the morning but I refused to come over then so I’m here now.”

Eliza laughed, “Sounds like Alex. I’ll be in the study if you need me.” Eliza smiled and waved Philip’s hand as Aaron knocked on the office door.

“Come in. Oh Aaron it’s you. I expected you a lot sooner.” Alexander looked down at his desk clock as he spoke. For once, he was sitting down in the antique leather chair that Aaron had bought him several birthdays ago but rarely got used as Alexander liked to pace when he was thinking out a debate.

“I’m sorry I felt the need to get some sleep before my work day began.”

“Yea but I said this was urgent.” Alex picked up a sheet of paper and studied it.

“You say everything’s urgent.” Aaron walked around the desk and cradled the man’s chin in his hand, pulling his chin and eyes up to meet his own. “What’s the matter Alexander, what do you need?"

Alexander settled under his hand. “This.”

Alexander offered Aaron the letter and he scanned over it once, twice, before setting it back down on the desk. It was from Washington. The company was moving headquarters downtown, and Alex, being a high ranking member of the staff, was going to have to relocate with them. Washington was giving him a choice, come with us and continue at your post, or take a severance check. Aaron looked back at him with pride in his eyes, “This is big. I’m so proud of you.”

Alexander smiled but it didn’t really reach his eyes. “Thanks Aaron.”

“You don’t seem happy. What’s wrong?”

“I just don’t know what to tell Eliza and just the other day Angelica was telling me that John just got a job over seas and they’d be moving to London this summer. Eliza’s going to be all alone up here.” Alexander’s head fell into his hands. “Raising my son.”

“It’s a tough decision Alexander. I’m sorry.”

“What should I tell them?” Alex looked up, “What should I do?”

“I can’t tell you that answer. I’m proud of you and I’m going to be beside you either way. You know I’m going to be moving downtown soon to fulfill my senate duties so you’re welcome to come with me. But please make sure it’s what you really want. You’ve got a great life here Alexander.”

“That’s no help Aaron.” Alexander whined.

“I told you I couldn’t help you.” Aaron chuckled and rubbed his back.

“Alexander!” There was a call from Eliza. “Angelica’s here for dinner. Aaron will you be staying?”

“Would you like me to stay?” Aaron asked him.

“Yes. I need someone on my side.”

“I’m not on your side.”

“Please Aaron.”

“Yes, I’ll be staying. Thank you Eliza.” Aaron called louder back to her. “You guys should really get an intercom system for this stupid house. It’s way too big.”

“Says the owner of the two bedroom townhouse.” Alexander joked. “Where is the little tyke tonight anyway?”

“She’s at the Madison’s tonight. Dolley is looking after her.” Aaron explained.

“I can’t believe you trust your daughter with those people.”

“Oh stop. They’re good people and you know it. Just because you have a problem with his opinion doesn’t mean that he isn’t a good caretaker. Besides, Theo loves it over there.”

“I’m sure.” Alexander took a deep breath and rose from his seat before grabbing Aaron’s hand and rushing towards the door. Aaron knew that face. He’d seen it several times before. Alexander was trying to get through his decision fast enough that he couldn’t back out of it.

Aaron squeezed his hand tightly as a vote of confidence before opening his office door and pushing him through it. Alexander was grateful for the push or else he wouldn’t have made it. What he was about to do was going to be that much scarier because Angie was home visiting. Everything was always harder to do when Angie came to visit. It was like the woman demanded excellency with just her presence.

"Alex!” Angelica squealed in delight as she saw his face. “It’s so good to see you!"

“It’s wonderful to see you too my dear. How was your flight?"

“Oh it was great. Not too long and i started reading this great book. You know one of those airport novels that always seem to catch my eye."

“I’m sure if it has your approval it’s plot is no less than amazing.” Alexander smiled and kissed her on the cheek again. “Of course, you remember Aaron Burr?"

“Of course!” Angelica extended her hand politely. “How could I forget our new rising political star."

Aaron blushed, “I wouldn’t say that but thank you for the confidence boost.” Aaron pressed a kiss to her hand before lowering it.

“Ok, dinner is ready.” Eliza stuck her head through the swinging door.

“Great.” Alex shuffled everyone through to the kitchen while giving Aaron a pleading look of help.

“You’re fine. Relax.” Aaron whispered under his breath as he walked past him. They all grabbed a serving dish from the kitchen island and set it down on the dining room table.

“So Alex, what have you been doing lately?” Angelica looked at her brother in law and smirked before looking briefly towards Aaron. “You know, besides Burr?"

Eliza attempted to stifle her laugh with her napkin. “Angelica."

Even Burr had to cough away a forceful laugh as he looked towards Alexander for the answer with a smile on his face. Alex chuckled, “I’ve been working on this legal case for the company. Nothing important."

“Oh everything you do is important. Or else you wouldn’t do it.” Her smile was full of pride for her family.

“She’s got you there Alexander.” Burr winked and the table exploded into hushed giggles again. It was like they weren’t mature adults with children and jobs. Sometimes, when they got together like this they were all back in college wishing they could be bigger than they were.

After dinner, the four adjourned to the study accompanied by a cooing Philip in Eliza’s arms. Alexander immediately headed for the bar on the back wall and poured a glass of whiskey for Aaron and himself. He knew this was the right time to tell his family but he was having a little trouble getting started, which was honestly a new feeling for him.

“Alexander you got a letter from Washington this morning. Did you read it?” Eliza was sitting on the couch next to Angelica while Burr sat in one of the armchairs across from them with a tentative polite smile. He trying to send Alexander good vibes but he wasn’t sure if it was working or not.

Alexander cleared his throat and walked forward to sit in the other arm chair. He handed Burr the drink and then turned towards his wife, “Uh, yes. I read it this morning, thank you."

“Oh well what did it say? I know you’ve been itching to hear from him.” Eliza commented and Angelica looked towards Alex with sympathy. She knew from her own letters from Alex that he was taking the lull in his schedule a little hard. He was still working on cases but he missed the fast pace working at a start up business entitled.

“Well i actually wanted to talk to you about that. Washington’s asked me to join them at the new headquarters. We’re planning on expanding downtown."

“New Headquarters?” Eliza wasn’t keeping track of her husbands job as much as she should have been. “Since when do lawyers get asked to aid in stuff like that? And won’t that mean you have to work in the city?"

“The president of the company can really hire anybody he wants at this stage and he’s asking me Eliza. This is such an amazing honor. But yes I will have to work in the city during the week. But i’m free to come back during the weekends.” Alex tried to toss in the little bit of good news but nobody was really fooled by it. Everyone in the room was too familiar with Alex’s work ethic.

“The weekends.” Eliza whispered in response. She knew exactly what that meant. Alex would visit once or twice a month at most and would call her maybe twice a week.

“Eliza it’s an honor that i can’t pass up. I have a chance to finally try and change this business’s financial plan. Washington is handing me everything i’ve ever wanted on a plate. I have to take it."

Eliza looked towards Burr who was sitting quietly and trying not to be noticed, “And you’re ok with this?”

While she mostly stayed out of her husband’s relationship with Aaron, she couldn’t believe that he would be okay with this situation. After all he would be leaving Aaron as well.

Burr shook his head, “This isn’t about me. I’m staying out of it."

Eliza sighed, typical Burr, “Well i think you should stay here. Washington can find someone else. I mean come on Alexander, there’s so many things that you can accomplish right here. Why do you have to follow where he leads?"

“That’s not what this is about Eliza. Besides why would i want to go for small stuff when literally what i’ve always wanted is right there. I know you know what this means Eliza. I know you know what this opens doors to.” Hamilton was practically begging her now.

“Alexander what about Phillip? Your son? You’re going to miss his first words! His first steps! Do you even care?” There were tears building in her eyes but she was trying her best to not be emotional.

“Of course i care and if i could bring you with me i would but you both have a life here. He’s already making friends with the neighbors and i don’t want to tear him away from that."

Eliza groaned inwardly. Leave it to Alexander to argue about what was best for her son. Somehow he’d changed it around to fit his needs, just like he always did. “You know what Alexander, i’m tired. I’m tired of trying to keep you somewhere you clearly don’t want to be.”

She kissed her son’s forehead and then passed him to Angelica before turning and leaving the room with her arms crossed firmly over her chest.

“Elizabeth.” Alex tried to stop her but she was already gone. Alex groaned and then followed after her leaving Burr and Angelica to stare at each other awkwardly as Phillip started to cry.

 

It was late when Aaron was finally able to slip under the sheets of his bed. He was going to give James hell the next time he saw him for given his daughter candy a few hours before bedtime. It took him two hours of playing barbies for her to finally yawn. After that he still had to clean the house.

When he finally laid down it was with a sigh of relief, which was quickly followed up a by a harsh groan as the doorbell rang. When he opened the door, he wasn’t surprised to see the young man in front of his door but that didn’t cure his anger. “God damnit Alexander. I just left your house, what do you want?”

Aaron had to admit it was a little harsh but he’d been disturbed in the middle of the night far too often for one week. The look at Alexander’s face stopped him in his tracks though. He looked more tired than he’d ever seen him and his eyes had taken on a haunted look where usually there was a fiery passion.

“Alexander,” When Aaron called his name, Alex sprang into motion, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around his neck.

Aaron wrapped his own arms around him and settled into the hug. He squeezed him tightly before threading his lips with his. Alex was eager, but more eager than usual. He clawed at Aaron’s back, his way of begging to be closer, to feel more of him. This wasn’t new to him. There were times, when Alex got too stressed or couldn’t find any control in his life, when he wanted to take control. There were times when Alex wanted to push Aaron until the man was forced to push back. Aaron wasn’t surprised given the tense situation he’d left the Hamilton household in but he still fell for it.

Alexander pushed Aaron back and closed the door behind him. He continued to push him back until his back hit the wall. He ground his hips into Aaron’s and pulled at his bottom lip. Aaron understood, he knew that Alexander needed to let out his energy, but it was against his nature to stand for this much aggression. It was getting harder and harder for him to let Alexander have his way. Aaron brought a hand up to cradle Alexander’s head and to maybe stop himself from placing it somewhere else but it wasn’t going to matter much longer.

Alex started to move his hands lower down Aaron’s body until he reached the loose waistband of his partners pajamas. Alex confidently reached down and slid his fingertips along Aaron’s slowly growing erection. The last straw was a well place bite on his collarbone alongside a firm press of a thumb.

Aaron moved so quickly even he was astonished as he flipped Alex around and slammed him up against the wall. He fingers gripped Alex’s hair tightly and pulled his head back exposing his neck. His other hand grabbed Alexanders wrist and slowly pulled his hand out his pants. “Not today little boy.”

Aaron whispered into Alex’s ear and Alex smirked and sighed against the force. Aaron let loose an internal sigh as he fell for exactly what Alexander was playing. He placed a soft kiss on Alexander’s lips and then smoothed his hair back. He raised his hand and placed a kiss on his palm. “Go upstairs and wait for me Alexander. And be quiet. Theo is sleeping.” Aaron ordered and Alex stepped towards the stairs quickly.

Aaron locked down the house again before checking to see if anyone was watching. It wasn’t like they truly cared but Alex having a fight with Eliza and then heading straight to his house didn’t look that good.

When he made it upstairs Alex was sitting on his knees, completely naked, at the foot of his bed. Aaron entered and didn’t say a word. Just closed and locked the door before going straight to the bathroom. He did a lot of unnecessary cleaning in the bathroom before feeling like Alex had waited long enough. He liked to make the other man suffer some times and tonight he wanted to be punished so why not. He was going to push him to his limits. He exited the bathroom to see Alex sitting in the exact same spot. “Alex, are you going to be a good boy for me?”

Alex stayed silent. His face was expressionless but his eyes had lost the haunting look and the fire had returned. Alexander hadn’t said anything but Aaron had found his answer. Aaron nodded before siting down in front of him. “You know what to do.”

Alex moved. Unbuckling his belt and pulling Aaron’s fully erect cock into his hands. Alex began stroking him slowly adding pressure to all the spots that made Aaron’s hips jerk up when he was licked. Aaron watched him, watched those brown eyes devour him, and decided he wanted to put those lips he loved to good use. He reached out to grab the man’s chin and stared at his face for a few seconds before shoving his fingers into his mouth. At first it was only his index finger. He loved feeling Alexander’s warm tongue wetting his tongue as he stroked him. Then that wasn’t enough for Aaron because another finger was being added and Aaron was highly considering replacing his fingers with something else. When Aaron finally concluded it was time, he was moved to action by Alex’s silent pleading look, Aaron removed his fingers and Alex moved almost immediately moved to place his lips on Aaron’s cock. Aaron pulled back and caught his head by his hair causing Alex to moan.

“I didn’t tell you to move Alexander.” Aaron got up and stood over him and threading his hands in his hair. He stared down at him, searching for the need in his eyes, before releasing the hold on his hair.“Now be a good boy and suck Daddy off."

Alex moaned and moved quickly. Aaron tried to pace himself, he tried to pull Alexander off of him but the man’s mouth was too wet and too warm and the firm grip he had on his balls was tightening every time his lips slid up and down. With every validation Alex whimpered and moaned, the vibrations in his mouth sending Aaron towards the line. But he had more control than that.

He pulled Alexander off of his mouth and slid his thumb over his slick swollen lips. He helped Alexander to stand and then led him towards the bed as he placed a kiss on his shoulder. “I’m going to fuck you the way you deserve Alexander.” Alex whimpered, “Do you understand?” He nodded. “If you need to stop, you know what to say, correct?"

“Yes.” Alexander knew that no matter how Alex was feeling, Aaron needed a verbal consent before they started anything.

“Get on the bed. Lie on your stomach.” Aaron spoke in the firm tone that Alexander responded so well too and the man crawled to the bed and looked up at him from his place with his face pressed into a pillow.

Aaron grabbed the condom and the lube and set himself up before he bent down and grabbed Alex's ass so hard he could hear the muffled moan into the pillow. He spread his cheek wide before sticking a slick finger into his ass without warning him. Alex screamed again into the pillow but pushed back eagerly. He groaned with each pump and Aaron knew he was enjoying this a little too much. He withdrew his finger and replaced it with his tongue. Alex shuddered and Aaron watched Alex's swollen cock twitch with every sigh. When he was ready, Aaron pulled back and rubbed his finger around the tight hole before pressing into Alexander with his cock. Aaron groaned as Alex stretched to accommodate him.

“Aaron.” the word was moaned not spoken and Aaron didn’t wait for confirmation before he gripped his hips and slammed into him. Alex cursed and Aaron leaned forward to bite his shoulder. He knew by the whimper from Alex's mouth that it would leave a bruise.

“I told you to be quiet."

“Yes, sir.” Alexander whimpered again and Aaron continued to give him what he wanted the most. He was rough, gripping his hips with rough hands and delivering powerful strokes that sent the bed banging into the wall. Thankfully, Theo slept on the other side of Aaron’s room. When Aaron was close and Alexander was all but crying to cum for him, Aaron pulled out and flipped him around.

He placed a kiss on either of Alex’s legs as he wrapped them around his own hips and leaned over him. He captured his lips in a slow passionate kiss that left Alexander blushing and breathless. Alex’s fingers gripped the sheets as Aaron entered him again and tried to stifle his moans with each thrust but when Aaron gripped his slick cock with his fingers, it slipped out. “Daddy."

“That’s right Alexander. Daddy’s here."

When Alex was close he pulled Aaron down on top of him with just enough room for for him to continue stroking him. Alex grunted into Aaron’s shoulder as he spilled over his fingers. “Good boy Alexander.”

But Aaron didn’t stop. He didn’t stop moving until he had Alex filled with his own surrender. Aaron placed wet kisses down Alexander's cheek and he smiled and leaned into them. His eyes started to fall as the evening caught up to him but when Aaron started to move away, he opened them quickly and reached out.

“I’m not going anywhere little boy. I’m just gonna clean you up.”

Alex let go reluctantly and Aaron came back with a towel from the bathroom. After cleaning up, he lied beside Alexander and pulled him into his chest. He placed a kiss on his forward and Alexander sighed.

“We can leave anytime next week.” Alexander finally spoke. Aaron pulled him in tighter and hummed a soft lullaby until he fell asleep.


End file.
